


Finally Mine Forever

by Timestamp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timestamp/pseuds/Timestamp





	Finally Mine Forever

Unlike most alphas who have to resort to sneering or roaring to be heard and get their way, John Watson maintains an unmistakable commanding by simply being dominant, no need for games or playtime. His rock hard control and nerves of steel, keep his dark primal urges intact. While others need to overcompensate for their lacking in vital areas this steel-grey haired man never does.

John can simply step up into a conversation and command obedience. Sherlock has seen him make other alphas who look to do harm to Sherlock squeal and back off with their proverbial tail tucked behind their legs by simply taking a step in their direction.

And now, all that innate dark dominance and restrained savage power is now sauntering slowly in Sherlock’s direction. It looks like it's taking every shred of the alpha's willpower not to pin the omega down and claim him brutally. Sherlock trusts John implicitly but shivers in spite of himself, but of course it’s laughable to try and tamp down the inevitable.

The alpha’s dark eyes rake over the young curly haired omega. Sherlock feels it glide across his slim body, unwrapping him before the alpha's  exposing him, rendering him vulnerable, owned. John's almost reached the bed, his pitch black eye burning in ravenous hunger, teeth bared, nostrils flaring, alpha's desire to inhale and consume all the scents Sherlock's fresh body is giving off.

“Such a lovely little thing, aren’t you?" John purrs. "God, you smell delicious. So delicate, so sweet, so _ripe."_

Sherlock mewls at the attention and praise, closes his pale eyes and soaks it in like a flower does the sun. Wants to hear John's gravelly voice complimenting him in his mind palace forever. Replace those words of criticism and belittlement that live there now.

Sherlock makes another keen, a plea for the alpha to continue. In echo of hearing such a sweet, high sound from the little omega the alpha delivers a low growl of satisfaction. Sherlock's eyelids flutter open in slight fear but it doesn't stop a second little gush of slick, and Sherlock feels his ass getting slippery. 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I know this isn't actually any plot. I imagined this being part of a much longer story. The reason for this is because my brain decided instead of writing the beginning first, it wanted to work on this instead :|

Please let me know if you think I should continue on or just delete it.

I'll be editing and adding to this as I go along.


End file.
